Somewhere, Deep In My Heart
by LadyEliveia
Summary: She has bigger problems to deal with and this was not one of them. Hermione finds herself helping girls, she couldn't even imagine being with, in getting even on someone who's been playing with a lot of hearts lately. Draco Malfoy must taste his own medicine and it's about time.
1. DRACO IS MINE!

Disclaimer: Characters and plot are mine . . . NOT!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Hermione came downstairs to open the portrait door only to find three girls staring her down.

"What are you lot doing here?" she asked.

"We're here to bring down You-Know-Who" the fair girl answered.

"And you know that it's not Voldemort were talking about here since he's already killed by Potter" added the tallest.

"You brought all of us here and we're ready to bring it on!" the black-haired declared.

"But what do I have to do with any of this?" Hermione asked

"If we were the only ones planning this we would already kill each other just by being in the same room." the tallest reasoned. "You're the one that gave us hope to mend these tiny bruises in our hearts and we're ready to get our band-aids than just covering them foolishly with make-ups and be blinded like nothing happened."

The three girls looked at Hermione determinedly. She remembered how she got into this situation. How this little gathering came to be.

* * *

They were ALL in Defense Against the Dark Arts class because the seventh year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that should be taking Transfiguration right now were moved to DADA at the moment, because Professor McGonagall had some errands to run.

So they were all here, almost crowding the room.

Hermione wished Harry and Ron were here, but sadly, all Quidditch players were called for an important meeting.

"Abbot, Brown, Parkinson . . ." the new professor, Professor Imperis, yelled ". . . and Granger! Come on up!" Everyone gasped at the mention of Hermione's name. _My name can't be that horrible. It doesn't even sound like Voldemort! _She thought with sarcasm.

Everyone knew that in the Final Battle, Hermione used spells that were very ancient and powerful, that was unpopular and hard to cast. After the war, she even healed the injured and the ones that were about to die ALSO with ancient spells and potions that were hard to make. Even the most exceptional Healers can't do what she did.

She was indeed NOT ONLY the Brightest Witch of their Age but ALSO the Greatest since Merlin himself. Everyone was in awe of her. Even the purebloods –Finally! – showed some respect.

Although Harry was the one that defeated Voldemort, Hermione was the one with the exceptional talent.

Little did they know that she can do more than they ever imagined.

She stepped up and also saw the others doing so. She then heard Lavender Brown tell Parvati hurriedly ". . . and you'll never know what he did after that, it was SO romantic!"

Hermione thought Pansy also heard her because she rolled her eyes at them.

"Okay ladies, you may now begin!" Professor Imperis shouted.

"So you made love to each other, I know, I know! But you still haven't told me who he is! Stop keeping me in suspense! It's very rude you know!" Parvati asked giggling excitedly. Lavender then covered her mouth for only Parvati to see but said it loud enough for those only around her could hear it.

"Draco Malfoy!"

A sudden purple light hit Lavender in the stomach that made her flying and hit the wall. Both Hermione and Hannah looked at the caster . . . Pansy.

Lavender recovered immediately and shouted to Pansy "Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh, didn't you hear? They already gave the go signal. No hard feelings!" Pansy said in gritted teeth then gave a sickly, sweet smile.

"It's okay! You only did what was to-" Lavender was interrupted by Pansy yelling "STUPEFY!" And again she went flying across the room. A few minutes later she began to recover. She looked up to see a smirking Pansy only a few feet away from her.

"Okay! That. Is. It! That was intentional and you're go-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" making Lavender freeze in place. "I'm sorry, whore, what were you about to say because I didn't quite catch it? And if I were you, I would stop STEALING OTHER PEOPLE'S BOYFRIEND!"

Lavender then started to move; obviously someone lifted the spell off of her. Hermione looked around to see that one group of green were snickering. Slytherins.

SLAP! She turned to see that Lavender just slapped Pansy in the face and then they started pulling each other's hair off.

Hannah then tried to pull them away from each other and shouted "Girls! Peace and Love! What is wrong with the two of you?! You just started firing spells at each other and now this?! I hate to admit but I-" Pansy didn't let her finish and started yelling at Lavender "You, walking arse might as bloody well burn! You deserve to-"

"You are such a bitch and a hypocrite, saying that I'm the whore when you already had sex to all male population here in Hogwarts!" Lavender fired at her.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't but at least I didn't have sex with them while they're still in a relationship!"

"_I_ stole Draco from _you_? _You_ stole him from-"

"WHAT?" Hannah intervened and both girls gave her a quizzical look like she just spoke some alien language. "Draco? As in Draco Malfoy!"

"No! Maybe Mason Cowboy! Of course it's Draco Malfoy!" Lavender exclaimed sarcastically.

"Is there any other Draco Malfoy you know?" Pansy irritatingly added.

"Ugh! You sluts!" Hannah said outrageously and started firing spells at them.

"Draco is mine! We've been together for like WEEKS!"

"No he's MINE!" Pansy shouted after she shot her a spell.

"Oh come off it! We all know that he is my soul mate!" Lavender shouted as she also fired spells at the both of them.

"More like one-night-stand mates!" Hannah shot at her.

"If you call one-night-stands passionate sex every night!"

The audience was all amazed with the fight but after a while they ALMOST grew tired. They started looking at Hermione who was left out of the fight.

Hermione herself was also growing tired with the fight and being Head Girl she had the right to stop this. _But since there is a professor, isn't he the one who should stop this? Speaking of the professor . . ._ she started looking around _. . . Where is he?_ It seems that the professor disappeared and that it was up to her to stop this madness. But before she did, she looked around for the Head Boy. Theodore Nott.

Theo became the Head Boy, because he was second smartest to Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy was not given the position because of his role to the Dark Side in the Final Battle, even though they switch sides at the last minute. Hermione was thankful when she was informed with the news that Nott was given the place, because then, it wouldn't be too hard for her to associate with the Head Boy.

While they were in the Heads compartment in the Hogwarts train, they made a truce to set aside their differences and the rivalry between their Houses. They worked great together and others even said they would look good together as a couple, but they just both shrugged the comment off.

Hermione didn't expect that they would be good friends, until one night when they were both in the common room just staring at the fire and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, he offered her to dance just for fun and then they started exchanging questions. Since then they got close, took care of each other when one was down, sick or even stressed out. Hermione then realized that he was now a big part of her life especially because he and Dumbledore were the only ones who knew what was really happening with her.

Hermione saw Theo who just walked in, hair disheveled and was sweating. He was frantically looking around until his eyes found hers. She gave him a confused looked and it suddenly changed into a serious one as if asking for permission. He was a little uncertain but still nodded. He knew that what she was asking was if she could take over.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione shouted as she turned back around to face the scene and all three of them were pinned to the wall by thin air and their wands began flying to her open hand All. At. Once.

Everyone stared at her with awe. She didn't even use her wand! Sure they have heard stories about her doing this ancient or wandless magic, but never did they see her do it in front of them and they had to admit, stories did no justice to what they had just witnessed.

_Great, just when I promised myself not to do this anymore,_ she sighed and looked at the three one by one. She has observed that they were all bloody and sweating. She then released them and said "Detention to the three of you with Professor McGonagall for three weeks. Twenty points will be taken from each of your house for causing such a scene, showing that you are clearly irresponsible of your actions. These wands will be surrendered to Headmaster Dumbledore for the time being and the rest will be up to him." she told them sternly. "Just a piece of advice, instead of fighting over a git who obviously cheated on you lot, why not just get even on him." She turned around and was about to walk down the stage when blackness came over her and she fainted.

Little did Hermione know that her life was about to change and that she just made the wrong choice of telling them that piece of advice.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW! Bear with me please this is my first! By the way, looking for betas. PM me!

Sincerely Yours,

Ellie


	2. COLLAPSING!

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_"What do you want?" a handsome man in his early thirties wearing first-class robes, dark-haired, and with shimmering gold eyes asked without looking up from his work._

_"Nothing, father" a girl about six years-old in a yellow sundress, with the same dark hair and shimmering gold eyes, clutching a white teddy bear answered._

_"Nothing? Are you sure? Not even a doll or maybe a pony? If there was nothing that you want, then what are you doing here disrupting my concentration?" he said looking towards her. His voice was rising and his eyes having this dangerous glint._

_"I-I just wa-wanted to see you father. I only-"_

_"I thought we have discussed this already, child," he snapped at her "haven't I told you that you are not allowed to disturb me in my office? Isn't a Cruciatus Curse enough to learn your lesson? Or do I need to put you in the dungeons this time?"_

_The girl was now shaking. She was really scared of his father especially when they have their_ only_ bonding time together, which was throwing her spell after spell in the dungeons when she does something inappropriate or when she embarrass her parents in front of their friends or even just getting in the way. It was torture of course, she was only six, for Merlin's sakes!_

_This 'bonding moment' only started the night after her fifth birthday party when she accidentally spilled her pumpkin juice to one of their guests. She was called by her father in the sitting room while her mother accommodates the accident. And from there it began._

_The little girl loved her father still. She always did even though he does this to her. Her mother never knew any of this, because she was always out of the country, only back on some occasions._

_"SPEAK!" her father shouted._

_"I just wanted your love father! I'm doing the best I can to accept a monster as my father!" she quickly regretted the words as soon as it came out of her mouth._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_A scream started to fill the room that was soon followed by a wail. "NO! PLEEEAASE! S-s-stop! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE!"_

_"You dare speak to your own father like that? Now you shall meet the consequences of your words and actions!" he yelled while he intensified the curse making it more unbearable._

_The curse was more painful than the other times. She felt like being electrocuted ten thousand times ten thousand, but she just won't die. It hurts to see the hatred in his eyes when he looks at her. She never even imagined a father hating his own child, or if it was even possible._

_She can't take the pain anymore, she was going to collapse. Rather than begging for help all she said was, "I . . . wi-will always . . . love-ARGH! . . . you, father" she sobbed through the pain "always."_

Hermione's eyes bolted open and saw white everywhere. Her eyes were still adjusting when she felt someone stir beside her. When everything was finally clear she looked around the unfamiliar surroundings and it slowly dawned to her that this was not her room, she was in the Hospital Wing.

She sat upright and looked beside her and saw that Theo was sleeping in a sitting position and his arms served as a pillow for his head. He looks like he was having a hard time so she tried summoning a pillow from the other beds. When one flew to her outstretched hand she winced as it made contact to her palm. Disregarding the sting, she lifted his head a little and placed the pillow on top of his arms.

Hermione tried to get off of bed and stand up, but when her feet first touched the floor the same burning sensation she felt in her palm earlier coursed through her feet, this time. The pain started to spread through her body and this caused her to scream in agony.

Theo woke up when he heard a piercing cry. He instinctively stood up and saw that Hermione was not in her bed. He looked around and saw her on the floor kneeling. He hastily went to her and scooped her in his arms in a bridal form and placed her back in bed. He took the cauldron that was sitting by the bedside table and poured the continents in the glass sitting next to it. He held the glass in front of her and said "Drink this. Madame Pomfrey specifically told me to let you drink this when you wake up." She did what she was told and gave a bitter expression after drinking it.

"Well that tasted good," Hermione said hoarsely "what happened?"

"You fainted," he said simply a ghost smile gracing his lips "and you were three days unconscious."

"Three days? I missed three days of classes? Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no."

"Why?"

"_Why? _Theo I'm _three days_ delayed in class and you ask me _why_?" she partially screamed.

"Hermione, you have to calm down. The Headmaster talked to me the day you collapsed and said that you will be excused from schoolwork until you recover."

"Okay" sighing with relief.

"Now that that's settled, it's time for breakfast." He took a tray of food on top of the table and placed it on her lap.

As soon as Hermione saw her food she whined "Please, none of this again! I don't want this anymore!"

"I'm sorry, Mia, Dumbledore's orders. You know it's the only way to regain the energy you lost. If you don't eat it you very well know what will tend to happen and we don't want that do we?" He looked at her sympathetically.

"Of course not! But aren't there any other ways to make this more . . . edible . . . looking?" She looked at it disgustingly.

"I'm sorry but no, there's nothing we can do."

"Fine." She started eating begrudgingly and told him the whole story of what happened.

"Oh look, the Mudblood's awake. Whoopee."

Both Theo and Hermione looked up to see none other than, Draco Malfoy. As soon as Hermione saw him her blood started boiling in anger. She really loathed him with a passion. She wish she could burn him right there and then. _Of course I could but I wouldn't . . . for now._

"What do you want Mason Cowboy?" she said to him coolly.

"What did you just call me?"

Theo snickered but stopped immediately when he saw Draco throwing daggers at him.

"I called you Draco Malfoy."

"Whatever mudblood," he turned his gaze to Theo, who now had a blank face, and said "Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you in his office now."

"But who'll take care of Hermione? He himself specifically told me not to leave her alone unless there's someone else appointed to while I'm gone."

"I will -"

"I don't think so. I'd much rather be caught dead than being taken care of by you." Hermione snapped at him.

"Whether you like it or not, Granger, the Headmaster _appointed_ me to do so. I don't even know why someone has to guard or take care of you twenty-four seven. It's not as if you are worth taking care of, even if you die now no one will care to go to your bloody funeral, much less bury you because you're too dirty for their hands. They'll just carry the bed you're occupying and burn it with you!" He crossed the line.

"Guess what, Malfoy? I wish I was dead too! I wish that I didn't have to go through this piece of shit! I wish I was killed in the Final Battle! I wish everyday that-" she almost slipped "If I die I know many will mourn for me but what about you Malfoy, how many will mourn for you? Or let's rephrase the question, will someone mourn for you?" she said through tears.

"Screw you, mudblood. Theo, go, now. I would want to get this over with, quickly." But he was too late it seems that Theo just closed the door when he said it.

Draco went to the other side of the room and thought of what had just happened. He hadn't expected that kind of remark from her. _Why would she wish she was dead? What was she going through? What were the next words to her broken sentence?_ Questions like this keeps on repeating in his head as more new questions were formed. _Something is definitely up. She is hiding something, and that something seems big._ He'll find out soon enough.

A few minutes have already passed since Theo left. Hermione was peacefully sleeping in her bed while Draco was pacing around, still thinking of possible answers to the questions running in his head. He turned around facing the door just in time to see Potter, Weasel and Weaselette enter.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted.

"Shhh! Can't you see that she's sleeping Harry?" Ginny scolded him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron snapped as he saw Draco when he first entered the place. Both Harry and Ginny turned around to see that Draco Malfoy _is_indeed here.

"I don't answer questions from you, Weasley." Draco said smirking.

"Then get out."

"And I especially don't take orders from you. Do you own the place? No, I don't think so. Last time I check your pathetic excuse of a father can't even afford you decent clothes, what more the Hospital Wing? I bet your mom is a slut just to-" before he could even finish, Ron lounge on Draco and punch him on the face but Draco easily avoided it and made a move to punch him in the stomach.

"Harry, do something!" Ginny told him frantically.

Harry tried pushing Ron and Draco away from each other but they just won't stop.

With all the fighting going on, they didn't notice Hermione wake up to see the entire ruckus. She groaned inwardly and tried to move her hand to get them to stay away from each other, like what she did to the girls but this time she'll use a weaker spell than the last time as to not faint. She doesn't want that to happen again. Three days of missing classes is enough.

When she tried to move her hand, pain surged through her body. _No! Not this again!_ She stopped moving to lessen the pain. _It worked! _She then found a way to stop them without moving a finger. So she tried to do it mentally. To her dismay the pain again came back two times stronger, she then released a cry. As tears flow out from her eyes she felt a burning sensation as it flowed down her cheeks. When she cried out loud, her body moved a little and she felt like she was being hit with the Cruciatus Curse like the girl in her dream. Ten thousand times ten thousand.

Theo came back from his meeting with Dumbledore just in time to see Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley fighting while Harry and Ginny tried to stop them. He looked around and a feeling of déjà vu hit him. He looked at Hermione, who was in bed, wince and suddenly she was crying and it became louder and louder, but not loud enough so that the other four in the room could hear her from all the shouting they're making.

He went to her hastily and saw that she was more in pain than from afar. He took another cauldron from the set on the bedside table and poured it in a glass and tried to make her drink it. Hermione stopped him by saying "P-Pr-Profe-Profes-sor D-Dumbledore." By that time she was crying harder and it only brought her more pain.

Theo held her tight in his arms and shouted at the fighting wizards. "STOP THAT CHILDISH FOOLISHNESS THIS INSTANT!" Everyone paused and was finally quiet, except for the crying of Hermione. They all turned to look at him and saw in his arms, Hermione, who was crying in agony.

"Theo, what is going on?" Draco was the first to break the ice.

"Ginny, call Professor Dumbledore and hurry. Just tell him 'Erudite' and he'll know. Ron you call Madame Pomfrey and tell her the same. HURRY!" he ordered, ignoring Draco. "Hermione, you have to stay with me, okay?"

"Th-Theo I-I"

"You what? Stay with me."

"I can't"

"Yes you can!"

"What's happening to her?" asked a frantic Harry.

"She's collapsing . . . Dying" he whispered the last part.

"No. That's impossible, No! She can't! Hermione stay with us okay?"

Hermione smiled weakly at them.

Finally both Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey came running inside with Professor McGonagall and the two Gryffindors in tow. What shocked Theo was when Professor Imperis came in last. He narrowed his gaze at him and turned it back to Hermione.

"Collapsing?" Madame Pomfrey asked him. He nodded. "Okay, I only want the Professors and Mr. Nott left in this room. The rest of you, out!"

"Professor Dumbledore what's happening with Hermione?" Harry asked while the Headmaster led them out.

"I'm sorry Harry but only Hermione has the right to answer your questions."

"But sir, Theo said she's dying. We need to know!"

"Dying?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Now, now, I'm sure Miss Granger will be just fine. You'll see her tomorrow visit you in your common room first thing in the morning. Now off you go, it's already lunch time."

"Harry, what do you mean dying? Hermione can't possibly die she doesn't even have any sickness or anything else for that matter!" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know Ron, I don't know. But we'll soon find out." He said while they were walking to the Great Hall. They were oblivious to the fact that Draco was only behind them, listening to their conversation.

Draco stopped by the corner and watched them walk away. _And I'll make sure I'll be the first one to know. But for now . . ._ He leaned on the wall and saw just in time a sixth year Slytherin girl walking towards the Great Hall wearing a green zip-up jacket over her uniform. When she was about to turn the corner Draco was leaning on, he pulled and trapped her between the wall and he. He started zipping down the jacket and pulled them into a closet near them_. . .I need a good shag._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for the reviews! Although you guys are few, I am already happy that at least there are people who appreciate what I write!

Forever Sincere,

Ellie


	3. My love that NOTHING can ever change

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Everything seems fine and healthy . . . for now." Madame Pomfrey said the last part hesitantly as she checked on Hermione. "Okay Miss Granger, I want you in bed rest for the rest of the day and drink this potion every three hours to numb your body from the pain you are still to be going through."

"But what abou-" Hermione tried to say something but was immediately cut off.

"No! I prohibit you from going to class! No, and that is final!" Knowing what she was about to say.

"Wha-!"

"Period!"

"You've got to be kiddi-!"

"The End! Miss Granger! When I prescribe something to my patient I am not to be disobeyed. This will be for your own good. We don't want you collapsing again anytime soon, now don't we?" She gave a big sigh and added "Besides, it's a Saturday." And she left with a parchment in hand.

Hermione was left sitting on the bed dumbfounded while the Headmaster and the Head Boy was chuckling to their amusement and Professor Imperis was, _once __again,_ nowhere to be found. What confused Hermione more was what he was doing here to begin with.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to explode because of unfinished protest!" Theo was now laughing hard and she just glared.

"Miss Granger, I do believe that you should visit your House common room first and assure your friends that you are alright before heading to the Heads dorm. Now, I must be off, I have a meeting that strictly requires me there. Goodbye Miss Granger, Mister Nott. I hope you get well soon." Professor Dumbledore said before leaving the Hospital Wing.

"Professor," Hermione called and he turned around "Thank You . . . for everything. Although, we both know that there will never be a 'soon' for me to get well, for there is no cure to this . . . this sickness. But I will try my best to enjoy the time I have left, though."

"I feel sorry for the pain that you are going through nowadays, Miss Granger. But I am also proud that I met a bright, headstrong and powerful student here in Hogwarts. What you did in the war will never be forgotten. Don't worry yourself too much. We're doing our best to find the cure." He assured her but with sad eyes and left.

After a few minutes of silence, Theo walked to the side of the bed and offered an outstretched hand. "Come on. I know you've been dying on getting out of this place, so come on." Theo offered an outstretched hand and tried to smile.

"Finally! I never want to go back to this place again! I hate being bed ridden!" She said while holding his hand and getting off the white bed.

They, together, walked out of the Wing but suddenly stopped short when they heard whimpering from one of the medical closets and brought out their wands while stepping closer to the door. Theo opened it carefully and pointed their wands at the thief.

Hermione gasped and paled and was suddenly interested at the intricate details of the floor while Theo just smirked and coughed to get their attention before saying, "Fancy seeing you here Malfoy, Greengrass."

They caught Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass not only having a snogging session but also groping each other half-naked. Astoria quickly pushed herself away from Malfoy and dressed hurriedly and walked away while Malfoy just stood straight and accio-ed his clothes and dressed. Once finished, he looked at them and said "Nott." He then turned to Hermione and smirked "Mudblood. I'm surprised the world hasn't rid of you yet."

"Bite your tongue, Malfoy and I shall deduct ten points from Slytherin for inappropriate behavior."

"You don't have the right."

"Surprise, surprise, _Malfoy_ I'm Head Girl remember? So yes, I do have _the right._" Hermione smirked and turned to Theo. "I'll be in the Gryffindor common room if you need me." She walked away with a victory smile on her face and unconsciously swaying her hips in victory.

"Why do you even hang out with her Nott? She's not even worthy of your presence." Malfoy sneered at the girl and looked at Theo.

"She needs me and you're wrong."

"Needs you? She has her idiot friends for that. Besides, why would she need you fully knowing that you're a Slytherin and you knowing that she is a Gryffindor, an insufferable Know-it-all, -worse- _a filthy little MUDBLOOD_! _Not_ worthy of _anything._ Filth."

"You've got it all wrong, mate. Not everything is what they seem to be. You know _nothing_." Then Theo walked away.

_I hate this. I'm getting riddles not answers. I _want_ answers! . . . And Malfoys _always_ get what they want. _Malfoy thought and he too walked away.

* * *

"I can't believe this, 'Mione! What is happening?! Nott suddenly told me you were collapsing and I asked 'what do you mean collapsing?' and he said you were dying?!" Harry told Hermione frantically.

"I'm sure Theo just overreacted" She told him calmly.

"Overreacted?! _Overreacted_?" He yelled.

"And I thought only redheads have bad temper." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"You were-you were crying, Hermione, _so hard_ that I knew you were in so much pain," Harry was now glaring at the wall "and seeing you like that reminds me of- . . . and I can't do anything about it." A tear fell down his face.

They all then realized why he was so stressed about everything that had happened. Harry was afraid of losing his friend. The battle wounded them all, most of all him.

He lost many people in the war that he always blames himself for it. After winning the Final Battle it took him months to get over about everything. Hermione, Ginny and Ron were there to make sure that he was eating properly.

At first, Harry would stare at practically nothing for so long and suddenly head off to their room to sleep. After a few months, he stopped staring into space and would only talk when he was spoken to and most of the time his answers were short. Days have past when all went back to normal. They knew he went through a lot and was only recovering. But sometimes in his sleep, nightmares hunt him and probably will for the rest of his life.

Hermione got up and ran to him and hugged him tightly while he sobbed, a little while later, Ginny and Ron joined in.

"I don't want to lose any of you . . ._ ever_." Harry whispered.

"Who said anything about losing anyone?" Ron said rhetorically.

_Merlin! I can't bear to see them like this. I have to tell them now . . . before it's too late. _Hermione thought but instead said . . .

.

.

.

"I love you guys _so much_ . . . and _nothing_ will ever change that."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm sorry if it's a bit too short! I know it's been a REALLY long time since I updated, but I will try updating soon. I never got to thank those who reviewed! So here it is:

** Lovealan,** **NaEnAe, ****Crazy Horse Nae, ****Beautiful-Liar13****, ****switzy****, ****CarolingMedley****, ****ButterflyDream100****, ****anastasiac****, ****garrasgothqueen****, and shrishti.1701 ****: **Thank

you sooo much for reviewing . . . I will finish this until the very end, everything is planned up already, all I have to do is write them. ^_^ Again I'm sorry for not updating, but I

will soon, though! Thank you for your support and suggestions!

Forever Sincere,

Ellie


End file.
